more than just a word to say
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Bagiku, cinta lebih dari sekedar kata yang sering diucapkan. Janji dan kata-kata itu tak selalu bisa ditepati dan terkadang basi, jadi apa yang lebih dari sekedar janji? Cinta adalah aksi, Cassandra Aeternita Goyle." [next generation] [hugo/oc] [hugo/cassandra]


**more than just a word to say**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. canon. AR. typo(s). next generation.

hugo weasley/cassandra goyle.

* * *

 _Love is more than three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other every day_

 _-Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

Cassandra Goyle memandang esai Mantra yang baru dikerjakan satu setengah inci didepannya tanpa minat. Buku-buku referensi bertebaran di meja berkaki rendah yang berada di sudut ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Anak emas Profesor Flitwick itu tampak melamun dilihat dari pandangannya yang kosong.

" _Hugo Weasley tidak akan pernah mencintaimu_ ," kata-kata Sylvia Brown terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

" _Apakah dia pernah mengatakan secara langsung kalau dia mencintaimu_?" Virginia Higgs ikut mengompori.

" _Aku bertaruh pasti tidak pernah_ ," cibir Veronica Boot saat itu.

" _Hugo hanya memanfaatkanmu karena kau mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalu yang masih sangat dicintainya_ ," Vanessa Cornhill tersenyum sinis.

" _Kau adalah seorang Goyle, dia adalah seorang Weasley. Kalian tidak akan mungkin bersatu. Kupikir orang rasional yang berlogika tinggi sepertinya sudah mengetahui hal itu. Paling-paling saat kau mengajaknya menikah dia akan menolak. Aku saja terkejut saat mendengar berita kalau Hugo menjalin hubungan denganmu. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya waktu itu_?"

Dan bla bla bla. Tapi ada juga saat dimana keluarga besar Hugo terus menyemangati dan mendukungnya untuk tetap percaya kalau Hugo mencintainya.

" _Ahahaha, Cassie, Cassie, kau tahu kalau Hugo itu_ tsundere _level akut. Wajar saja kalau dia tidak pernah mengatakannya_ ," Lily tertawa saat ia menanyakan hal yang terus membuatnya gelisah dan bingung selama berhari-hari.

" _Kukira kau sudah tahu kalau memang sudah sifat dasar Hugo yang lebih banyak aksi daripada janji dan perkataan basi_ ," Al menjawab santai tapi serius.

" _Hugo itu bukan anak-anak lagi, Cassie. Kalau dia sudah memantapkan diri menjalin hubungan denganmu, tandanya dia sudah melupakan apa dan siapa yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya. Kau harus percaya. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu, aku yakin di dalam lubuk hatinya ia pasti mencintaimu. Hanya saja ... kau tahulah Hugo seperti apa. Tak akan berbicara kalau tidak mau dipancing. Pendiam, selalu berpikir sebelum berkata dan bertindak. Dia lebih banyak berbuat daripada berkata_ ," Rose menjelaskan opininya dengan rinci.

Tapi sulit memercayai perkataan Rose, Lily, dan Al. Bisa saja mereka berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menenangkan dan menyenangkannya kan?

"Esaimu masih kurang enam inci lagi," orang yang menjadi objek pemikirannya sedari tadi mengambil tempat di sisi kanannya. Cassandra tersenyum simpul.

"Esai itu masih dikumpul seminggu lagi, Hugs," balas Cassandra sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Dan kau rajin sekali sudah mengerjakannya sekarang," ujar Hugo dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang ramping Cassandra. Kepala cokelatnya disandarkan di bahu kecil Cassandra.

"Kau belum?" tanya Cassandra tak percaya. Hugo menggeleng. "Oh, tumben," Cassandra memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan tidak membalas lagi. Hugo mengernyit heran.

"Biasanya kau cerewet seperti ibu-ibu. Tumben diam seperti ini," Hugo menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Cassandra tertawa pelan.

"Sedang banyak pikiran saja, Hugs," Cassandra menjawab lelah.

"Orang sepertimu bisa berpikir juga ternyata," Hugo terkekeh. Cassandra cemberut.

"Iya, iya, Cassie sedang berpikir apa sampai pusing dan melamun begitu?"

"Aku tak percaya banyak orang mengatakan kalau kau itu orang paling cool sedunia, padahal kau lebih cerewet daripada Rose," Cassandra menggerutu pelan.

"Tidak ada masalah berat, Hugs. Hanya saja banyak orang termasuk aku yang meragukan dan mulai tidak percaya kalau kau mencintaiku."

Jawaban enteng Cassandra di akhir yang diucapkan dengan nada santai mampu membuat darah Hugo mendidih. Rahangnya mengeras, jemarinya terkepal kencang, dan ekspresinya mendingin.

"Siapa?" Hugo bertanya datar. Cassandra menoleh dan memandang Hugo yang memasang ekspresi menakutkan.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Cassandra balas bertanya dengan heran. Perasaan tadi Hugo masih bersikap biasa. Kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

"Banyak orang. Termasuk aku," jawab Cassandra sambil menunduk. Suaranya diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa?" Hugo menekankan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau meragukanku? Apa yang sudah kuperbuat sehingga kau meragukanku seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," Cassandra menjawab yakin dan mantap. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun."

"Lalu?" Hugo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau hanya tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?"

Demi apapun di dunia, Cassandra ingin sekali menggetok kepala Hugo.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Kau—oh," Hugo langsung tersadar. Bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk seringai geli.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Hugo. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kesal Cassandra.

"Iya," Cassandra membuang muka.

Hugo berdecak dan menarik Cassandra untuk menghadapinya. Anak bungsu kebanggaan Ronald Weasley itu mencium lama kening Cassandra dan mengecup singkat pipinya yang kemerahan. Hugo juga mengacak pelan rambut pirang gelap Cassandra dan mengetuk pelan kening Cassandra dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan terakhir, Hugo mencium lama sudut-sudut bibir Cassandra dengan lembut. "

Masih kurang bukti kalau aku mencintaimu?" Hugo menatap dalam-dalam manik hijau daun Cassandra yang berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung dan membuatmu terus merasa bingung dan tidak pasti. Kukira semua bentuk afeksi yang kutunjukkan padamu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Mum pernah mengatakan padaku kalau cinta itu lebih dari sekedar tiga kata yang diucapkan oleh seseorang. Aku mengira kalau ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kata, itu adalah aksi. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu padamu. Aku mengira kau sudah tahu hanya dengan segala perbuatan dan sikapku selama ini. Maaf sudah membuatmu ragu. Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

"Bagiku, cinta lebih dari sekedar kata yang sering diucapkan. Janji dan kata-kata itu tak selalu bisa ditepati dan terkadang basi, jadi apa yang lebih dari sekedar janji? Cinta adalah aksi, Cassandra Aeternita Goyle."

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Miss Goyle?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Mr Weasley. Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 **a/n: terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai bawah. maaf kalau feel tidak terasa dan kesalahan pengejaan dan penulisan dimana-mana. [dreamcast untuk hugo weasley adalah asa butterfield dan untuk cassandra goyle adalah chloe moretz]**


End file.
